An ornament that connects by a tether, spring, and bungee to a housing that rests, hangs, mounts, and sits at its desired display location. The housing holds a motor that provides the up and down motion to the tether, spring, and bungee causing the ornament to bounce up and down. This adds a unique motion to the ornament that current ornament designs don't have.